Shadow of the Bat (TV Series)
Shadow of the Bat is a TV series based on the DC character Batman. Cast Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman Alastair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth Mitch Pileggi as Commissioner James Gordon Nolan North as Harvey Dent Kevin Michael Richardson as The Joker Corey Burton as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow Ron Perlman as Matthew "Matt" Hagen/Clayface Grey DeLisle as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy Dee Bradley Baker as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat Episodes Season One #"The Man and The Bat"-After a large man who looks like a bat attacks a police officer, everyone thinks it was the new vigilante, known as the Batman. However, he is innocent, and wishes to prove it with the help of his friend Alfred Pennyworth. But his life as Bruce Wayne, playboy millionaire, gets in the way, as he has a meeting with Harvey Dent and his employees at WayneCorp are working on something they want him to see. However, Bruce finds out one of these employees, Professor Kirk Langstrom, has been stealing from the company, and has mutated himself in to a Man-Bat. After a fight with the Man-Bat, Bruce gets a sample of his DNA and manages to cure Kirk, who has no memories of being Man-Bat. #"The Man Who Laughs"-The Mayor of Gotham is poisoned by an unknown man, a large grin left on his face. A man in clown make-up appears on the TV and takes credit for the murder, before saying he is going to kill Bruce Wayne next. Bruce decides to lure the man out by throwing a party, where he is almost assassinated, however, he manages to put on his Batsuit and chase after the man, who escapes. Later, Batman meets with James Gordon, who want to help him defeat Joker. Later, the man appears once again, saying he likes his new name, the Joker. Bruce attends a party, where he sees Joker with a gun. He escapes and dresses as Batman, chasing after Joker. This time, Joker is pushed off a building, where he is arrested by the police. Joker's defeat has a different effect on him than expected, as he is now obsessed with Batman. #"Fear Itself"-At a party, a man tells Bruce that his father would be ashamed of what he has done to his company. This thought doesn't help when a new villain known as the Scarecrow attacks, using "Fear Gas" on the people at the party, causing Bruce to see his father telling him he is a failure. Scarecrow escapes, taking some chemicals with him. Later, Bruce talks to Alfred, who tells him his father would be proud of him. Bruce then finds out Scarecrow is planning on selling the chemicals, and goes to stop him. Scarecrow uses the gas again, but Bruce over comes his fears and uses Scarecrow's own gas on him, causing him to see a giant bat. #"Feat of Clay Part I"-Actor Matt Hagen is forced to commit crimes for a crime lord to bye a type of make-up called "New-U". However, Batman is after him, so Matt dresses as Batman and frames him for murder. Later, Matt is cut off of New-U and attempts to kill the crime lord, as a ressult the bosses men go after him. Matt is forced to go to Batman for help, under the condition he admits to being the killer. Batman defeats the men and Matt confesses. In jail, the crime lord breaks out, taking Matt and forcing him to drink the New-U. However, the substance bonds with him, turning him in to a clay monster. #"Feat of Clay Part II"-Matt finds out he can shape-shift and uses his new abilities to escape. He then finds out he is presumed dead, and uses this to his advantage, going after the crime lord and his men. Batman finds out about Matt and interrogates the crime lord's men, who reveal what happened. Meanwhile, the crime boss is hiding when he finds out his guard is Matt, who once again attempts to kill him, but is interrupted by Batman, who shocks Matt, seemingly killing him. However, he finds out electricity doesn't kill Matt, but mearly causes him to shape-shift rapidly. #"Pretty Poison"-Harvey Dent goes on a date with a woman named Pamela Isley, but is poisoned. Later, Bruce does some research and finds out Pamela owned a company that was shut down by Harvey, meaning she may be the one who poisoned him. Bruce goes to find Pamela, who is growing a giant plant, which attempts to kill Bruce. Bruce defeats the plant and goes after Pamela, who throws the cure in the air, Bruce catches it and grabs Pamela with a grappling hook. Harvey is cured and Pamela is sent to Arkham. Category:TV Series Category:Animated